


StarDate.org

by Exxact



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Gen, Getting Together, In-Universe Online Dating, M/M, Online Dating, Sehlats (Star Trek), Set post-Amok Time, Star Trek Femslash, Stonn is T'Pring's Brother Here, TOS-AOS Fusion, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact
Summary: “Look, this one actually has a subject line! ‘Greetings, Ms. Chapel,’” Nyota coos in a breathless impression of the woman in the avatar.“Oooh, she’s Vulcan,” Janice purrs, pointing at the avatar’s ears.  “Click on her profile first!”“‘I am T’Pring of the planet Vulcan.  I am currently serving under the mentorship of the Lady T’Pau and experimenting with applications of fal-tor-voh,”  Christine begins, finding it difficult to focus on the words when the full image of a striking, bejeweled woman with her hair piled as high as Janice’s is presented beside the text. “‘My high psionic capabilities have naturally led me into the medical field.’”During a relaxing night in Christine’s quarters, Nyota, Tonia, and Janice run into a familiar face on a dating platform.
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel/T'Pring, Gaila/Janice Rand (background), McBarrows (background), Spirk (background)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	StarDate.org

“Come on Chris, it’ll be an adventure!”

_Those words are always a prelude to death on a starship,_ Christine Chapel thinks to herself as her stylus hovers over the “Create Profile” button.

“Just do it, Christine!” Nyota hisses, grabbing her arm. She’s been trying (and failing) to be quiet for Tonia’s sake, who fell asleep sometime between her first glass of wine and the beginning of Janice’s second rant about the cheese fries on the vanity.

“I told you,” Janice calls from the replicator before waddling back towards them so as not to disrupt her pedicure, “you should’ve invited Doctor McCoy. Chris is always braver when he’s around to back her up.”

Christine makes a face of exaggerated disgust, pressing the button while the other two are distracted before she loses her nerve. “Thank goodness he’s too busy with Mr. Scott and the rest of them tonight to come sniffing around for entertainment. He’d have a field day with all of this!”

Janice grins. “I’ll bet they’re all playing Truth or Dare down there! I’m sure he’s having fun giving out lap dances.”

Christine accidentally snorts at the thought, sending them all into a fit of laughter.

“Ladies, ladies,” Nyota says once she’s managed to compose herself. “We are on a mission here! Focus!”

“Wait—new message! Chris, you did it on the sly! I’m rubbing off on you!”

Christine snorts again, clicking on the avatar above the brief ‘hi’. The heavily-filtered image of an Andorian woman smiles back.

“Oh, that’s definitely a fake,” Nyota declares, finishing off her martini. “An Andorian princess, hmm? I’d imagine it’s difficult to rule when there’s already a chancellor.”

“Denied!” Christine declares, blocking the profile for good measure.

“Okay,” Janice says, sitting down on Christine’s other side and taking a bite of her grilled cheese, “we have to strategize here. No losers. Filter by intent, marital status—look! A new message!”

_“‘We are seeking the right girl to join us for fun.’”_ Christine reads, her lip curling. “Did they even read my profile before messaging me?”

“Denied!” Janice and Nyota shout in unison. Tonia grumbles from Christine’s bed, rolling onto her belly.

Another couple. _“‘You must have the sweetest—‘“_

“Denied!”

“Look, this one actually has a subject line! _‘Greetings, Ms. Chapel,’”_ Nyota coos in a breathless impression of the woman in the avatar.

“Oooh, she’s _Vulcan_ ,” Janice purrs, pointing at the avatar’s ears. “Click on her profile first!”

Christine grins, her face flushed from laughter and more than a little embarrassment. The thought that somewhere, an unimaginable distance away, some other group of friends is critiquing her face plastered on a viewscreen wall while more than a little intoxicated is terrifying. 

_“‘I am T’Pring of the planet Vulcan. I am currently serving under the mentorship of the Lady T’Pau and experimenting with applications of fal-tor-voh,'”_ Christine begins, finding it difficult to focus on the words when the full image of a striking, bejeweled woman with her hair piled as high as Janice’s is presented beside the text. _“‘My high psionic capabilities have naturally led me into the medical field.’”_

Janice’s mouth gapes, half of her sandwich falling into her lap. “What? This has got to be fake! Click on her pictures!” she shouts, causing Tonia to bolt upright.

“Wait,” Nyota interrupts, her voice cold, “what was her username again?”

“It’s ‘TheLadyTpring’. Well, she’s not trying to hide her identity! That’s a good sign.”

“You made a profile on a civilian dating platform? Do you know how easy it would be for us to get ambushed out here if the wrong person tracks our location?”

“Get with the times, Tonia! Everybody’s getting some on this ship these days, and Chris is a real lady for not wanting to date her coworkers. Just because Eyebrows McCoy hasn’t given you a private physical—“

“Less talk about Tonia’s thing for older men, more about the fact that Christine got a message from Spock’s ex-fiancee! You have the worst priorities, Janice!”

“You know I’m right. Anyways, forget about her profile and read her message!” 

“Do you think it could be fake? Ny?” 

“Read her message!”

_“‘Greetings. I am T’Pring. As my profile states, I am Vulcan, which I am aware holds implications as to a preference to date those of my own race. However, I have been in contact with S'chn T'gai Spock, your vessel’s Science Officer and my former betrothed.’”_

“You posted what ship you’re serving on?! Ny, were you in the bathroom when they wrote that profile or something?” 

_“‘Since the termination of our marital bond, he has expressed frequent satisfaction in his union with Captain James Tiberius Kirk,'”_ Christine continues, shooting Janice a look when she bursts out laughing. _“'My observations of their interactions have left me with a deep fascination with the human essence.’”_

“She sounds like a vampire,” Tonia mutters into Christine’s pillow. “Does she want to suck your blood or eat you out?”

It takes several minutes before the squealing and laughter die down, and Christine doesn’t bother mentioning that TheLadyTPring’s activity monitor has changed from green to yellow. 

“There’s no way she’s serious about Chris. Who mentions their ex three seconds into talking to a new person? She’s just trying to use her to get back at Spock!”

Nyota shakes her head. “Vulcans don’t lie.”

“Dating site creeps do, though—God, I sound like you, Tonia! Or what if it’s McCoy and those drunken fools trying to prank us? I knew there’d be hell to pay for sneaking the Captain extra chips all week!”

“He’d never get back at any of us,” Tonia groans, shifting again so that her back is facing them. “He’s a gentleman, no matter how much he’s had to drink.” 

“Len barely knows how to file a report! Besides, he’d run stark naked onto the bridge before he’d do something so cruel to me,” Christine replies, promising herself another glass of wine once she can get to the replicator.

“Well, reply before she logs off!”

“Oh, what do I say?” 

“Just hit the holochat button!” Janice cries, barely dodging the pillow that Tonia lobs at her head.

Another fit of giggles ensues as Christine types furiously, not entirely sure herself what she’s written until Janice is reading it out loud for Tonia’s benefit.

_“‘Good evening. Thank you for your lovely message. I’m flattered that you find me interesting, and would be happy to talk further. You mentioned in your profile that you are studying healing. My thesis work at Starfleet Academy centered around neurological pathogens and their effects on human children.’_ Wow, Chris. Mama really raised you right, huh?”

Nyota crosses her arms. “There’s nothing wrong with having manners, especially if Christine is serious about meeting someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with.”

“It’s a little early for all that, isn’t it?” Tonia groans, tugging Christine’s blankets into a cocoon over her head. “What’s it say she’s looking for?”

_“‘Bondmate (Wife).’”_ Janice whistles. “Chris, are you really ready for that? I know you’re a hopeless romantic and all, but what Spock and the Captain have—that’s on a whole other level.”

“She didn’t message you without a lot of prior analysis and intent behind it,” Nyota agrees. “If you reply to her message or speak with her on a holocall, she’s going to seem very intense to someone not used to how Vulcans court.”

Christine nods, a nervous thrill igniting in her belly. “I—I think I’d like to look through her pictures again. And have another glass of something while doing so.”

“Tonia, you heard the woman! Christine’s getting married to a Vulcan priestess on holocall and we need you to confirm she’s not actually a Klingon and get her some more wine.”

Nyota sighs, not even attempting to correct Janice. Tonia sits up, immediately letting out a scream when Christine taps the “My Slideshow” button.

“What in God’s name is that thing?”

_“‘This is an image taken 2.41 days ago of myself and Satok. He is a sehlat—a species of domesticated carnivore native to Vulcan. I chose him from a true-breeding litter when I was 6.8 years old. His name is derived from ‘sa-tok’, meaning ‘fine male’. This suits his excellent physical condition and propensity for learning.’”_

“So she’s an animal lover,” Nyota translates once Christine finishes reading, her eyes darting back and forth between the fanged grizzly bear and the expressionless woman beside it. “That’s a good sign. On to the next one. I’ll go get you a martini.”

Christine does so, her face heating once the image loads. T’Pring is clad in a black one-piece swimsuit and a sheer white tunic, holding an infant against the backdrop of an ocean sunset.

_“‘This is an image of myself taken 3.1 weeks ago beside the Varoth Sea while on leave to visit my brother, whose name is Stonn. His wife, T’Laan, recently gave birth. I find their familial structure to be admirable.’”_

“Okay, so she wants kids,” Nyota calls out, returning with two martinis. Christine is too grateful to care about the taste, sipping it immediately. “She’s being very vulnerable admitting all of this on a public profile, Christine. I think you have enough sensitivity to understand that.”

Christine nods, the glass quaking in her hand. “Mr. Spock appears cold, but I know he experiences a great depth of feeling, especially for the Captain. Here, there’s one more. Let’s see.”

T’Pring, standing atop a rocky outcrop beside Satok, wears a loincloth and wrappings over her breasts, holding a spear of some kind. Her gaze itself is a challenge to the viewer. 

A shiver runs through Christine, noticeable enough for Tonia to nudge the topmost blanket her way. “Lord, Chris. You sure this isn’t some fetish site?”

_“‘This image was taken 2.45 years ago when I underwent a journey through Vulcan’s Plain of Blood as a test of endurance and loyalty prior to my acceptance as my mentor’s protege. I share this as a display of my strength and ability to provide for my future mate.’”_

Janice lets out a whoop. “Get it, Chris! Let her go all caveman on you! Well, cavewoman. Uh, cave-Vulcan?”

Nyota shakes her head in amusement. “She’s being crass, but she has a point. Vulcans can be quite primal when alone with their partners, especially when a bond is set in place.”

“Yeah, like last week when Doctor Beanpole and I got growled at while we were trying to keep the Captain’s guts inside his body! That’s primal, all right.”

Tonia perks back up immediately. “Oh, did Doctor McCoy try to shield you from the danger before he let you help? I love it when he does that.”

Nyota rolls her eyes. “By initiating conversation with you, she’s announcing that she intends to be the dominant partner.”

Christine brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, preening under the thought of T’Pring choosing her to protect. She’s so lost in the ferocity of T’Pring’s gaze beneath the stoicism of her expression that only Janice’s screech and an ensuing smack of a pillow against Tonia alerts her to the incoming message.

_“‘I wish to speak with you on a holocall. Give me your shift schedule and I will decide upon a suitable time,’”_ Christine reads, Nyota looking over her shoulder. They share a thrilled look as the two continue to bicker.

“Gaila wanted to drink with the others—that must be why you’ve been teasing me all night! Well, I hope she’s giving Mr. Scott all she’s got when the bottle lands on him!”

“Nooooooooooooo!” Janice bellows, probably loud enough to be heard in Engineering. “Don’t make me think about her kissing people who aren't me!”

“You were the one who brought up Spin the Bottle!”

“It was Truth or Dare!”

“Vulcans kiss with their hands, you know,” Nyota whispers to Christine, breaking her stupor. “If you do want T’Pring to court you, I’ll give you a crash course in Vulcan culture. I can also get these two back to their quarters now, if you need to focus.”

“It’s fine,” Christine says with a smile. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“Are you sure you want to answer her tonight? I know you didn’t have as much to drink as the rest of us, but I’d hate for you to make any rash decisions.”

“I really do want to get to know her, even if it takes longer than it might with a human. She seems incredible.”

“Send her a picture! Ny, pass me the curling iron and get those stupid cheese fries out of the way!”

+

“Incoming message. Source: EnterprisingNurse596, StarDate.org.”

“Display message.”

_“This picture was taken 5 minutes ago. I’m sitting next to my best friend, Nyota. Janice is the blonde holding the martini next to Tonia, who is the redhead looking at the sandwich. Though I’m easily the most reserved, spending time with my friends is one of my favorite hobbies. I’ll get you my shift schedule tomorrow morning when we know what the next mission entails.”_

Thousands of light years away, the whisper of a laugh graces T’Pring’s features as she closes her eyes in meditation, disappearing into Christine’s blinding smile.


End file.
